Stage Fright
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: Stan has stage fright. He has to make a speech for the graduation ceremony. He doesn't think he'll be able to do it. Kyle's more than willing help with that....Slash, StanKyle. Oneshot, please R&R.


**Stage fright**

**Summary Stan has stage fright. He has to make a speech at the graduation ceremony. He doesn't think he'll be able to do it. Kyle's more than willing to help with that...slash, StanKyle. Oneshot.**

**A/N: I apologize to all my het fans for writing this, but the idea just popped into my head and I felt like writing it. For everyone else who reads my stories and likes slash, enjoy! I also have to say that the story gets a little off-topic at points too. I also have praise for anyone who can read this entire thing.**

_Stan's POV_

I paced back in forth in my room. Why did _I_ have to make a speech? Why couldn't it be somebody else? I mean, of course there _are_ other people who will be making speeches, but why do I have to be one of them? I mean, yeah the school doesn't know I have stage fright...okay, nobody except Kyle knows I have stage fright, but still. I can't even present a project in front of the class. That's how bad it is. I either throw up, pass out, or get all choked up and can't talk. I even burst into tears once when I had to present and English project in sixth grade. It was pretty embarrassing. But I managed to get over it after a couple of weeks.

If I get that nervous in front of a class of about fifteen kids, imagine how I'll be in front the whole grade, all their parents and relatives, and all the teachers. I really need to find a way out of this. I'll do anything. Fuck, I'll give them all my money if I have to! All I know is that there's no way in_ hell_ that I'm making this speech.

A few minutes later I saw a tall figure appear in my doorway. I looked over. It was Kyle.

"There's a thing called knocking. Have you heard of it?"

"Your door was open smart ass. I couldn't really knock, could I?" He asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to my desk.

"But still. What if I was making out with someone and you just walked in?"

He gave me a look.

"Who the hell would you be making out with right now? You don't have a girlfriend , and your not the type of person who would just openly make out with your girlfriend while your door was open and your family was home."

I thought about that. He was right.

"So? Maybe my personality magically changed overnight." I joked.

"I hope it didn't. Then I might not wanna be at college with you in a few months!"

I froze. I stared at him. Did he just say what I think he said, or was that just my imagination? I smiled. It was probably the widest smile I had ever given him.

"You got in?"

"I got in."

And, like two teenage girls(Minus the little screeches)we got up and hugged each other.

"I can't believe we'll actually be in college together dude! This is great. When did you find out?!" I asked, still failing to sound like a male.

"Got the letter last night."

"Dude, this is awesome! I can't believe we're going to the same college!"

"You just can't break us apart. We're a team. A dynamic duo." He said.

I kept smiling. I always pictured him going off to medical school and me going off to a school for sports. I never thought we'd both get into the same school. I was happy. I didn't want us to be separated. I never had, and never do. We'll literally be best friends forever. He got up and walked over to my desk again. He sat down and spun himself around in my chair.

"So how's your speech for graduation so far?" He asked.

I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Well, I wrote it. But I can't actually say it."

"Come on. It's one five minute speech. You can do it."

"That's just it. I can't do it. _Five minutes_ dude?! The longest I've ever spoke in front of anyone is ten seconds! How am I suppose to master a five minute speech?"

He began playing with things on my desk.

"You can do it. All you have to do is get up in front of everybody and read off of a piece of paper. It's not that hard."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Valedictorian. You make at least sixty speeches every year."

He stood up.

"Do your speech now." He said.

"In front of you?"

"Yeah. In front of me. Right here." He said, pulling up the desk chair in front of where I was standing and sitting down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Go get your speech. I wanna here it."

I smiled.

"No."

One of his least favorite words. Although he hated to admit it, he and Cartman did have some similar qualities. For starters, neither of them could take "No" for an answer. They also both had a strong hatred for the phrase "Stop it." They kept doing whatever they were doing or saying until they felt like stopping. They didn't want to be told to stop. So he frowned and even pouted a little.

"Come on! I wanna hear your speech! I'm not gonna laugh or pick on you. I can even help you fix it if you need help!" Typical Kyle.

I sighed. I walked over to my desk, opened up _Word-perfect_, found my speech, and printed it out.

"Dude, you haven't _printed_ it yet?" He joked.

"Shut up! Graduation is a while away. Besides, what if I need to fix it?" I smiled.

"Then give it to me and I'll grade it like a paper. Then you can go back into Word-perfect later and fix it." How the hell did he think like that, but not me?

It finally finished printing, so I picked it up and looked at it. Kyle shifted in his chair and looked at me.

"Well?" He said, tapping his foot anxiously on the carpet.

"Well what?"

"Any day now."

"What, you just expect me to start reading as soon as it comes out of the printer?"

"No, but you should at least start reading it now."

"Do I really have to do this?" I complained.

"Yes. I want to see how good you sound."

"Yeah, but this is different than the actual day itself. I mean, they'll be hundreds of people there! It's not like it will be just you sitting there listening to me. So I could sound great now, but on the actual day I could puke, or pass out or get choked up like I always do!"

"True. But a little practice never hurt anyone." He said, a little seductively, which kind of scared me.

So I stood there awkwardly, his eyes on me. I gripped the pieced of paper on either side of my hands tightly. I shifted and cleared my throat. I adjusted the paper so I could see it better. I was stalling, and he knew it.

"Not getting any younger here."

"Alright, alright. I'm ready now."

So I stood there, opened my mouth to say something, and nothing came out.

"I can't do this." I said.

"Come on Stan." He said.

"I'm sorry. It's just too weird."

"Alright, let's see if this helps. Picture me, okay."

I looked at him.

"Why do I have to picture you? Your sitting right in front of me."

"You didn't let me finish. Picture me, completely naked."

I looked at him again, and then burst out laughing.

"I'm serious! You hear about it all the time on tv. And it really works too! I've tried it!"

I kept laughing.

"Dude, I'm not gonna picture you naked."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"If you don't I'll strip down right here in front of you."

I stopped laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'll do it if you don't picture me naked."

"Alright, alright. I'm picturing you."

"No your not. I can tell."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am!" It was the opposite this time.

"Look, I don't see why it's that hard! It's not like you've never seen me naked before. You have, I know you have. So even if it means picturing me naked when I was nine, then do it."

"That will just make me feel like a child molester. I'll picture you naked at this present age."

So I looked away from my paper. I looked out my window, and thought the best I could. It started to work. It was completely awkward, but I was doing it. I was picturing him naked. He didn't look that bad, actually. The thought then changed. It wasn't worse, it was a little better actually. It was him and I, well, doing it. I don't know _why_ that came into my head exactly, but it did, and, in all honesty it was pretty arousing. My hormones really seemed to realize that.

"Stan, you naughty boy." Kyle said, getting up from the chair and lying down on my bed.

I snapped out of the thought and looked at him.

"What?"

He was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I think somebody took the thought a little too far." He said, motioning for me to look down. I looked down. My hormones really _had_ gone with my mind. As I looked down at the part of my body that had decided to enlarge itself, he started to talk.

"Don't be embarrassed. Everybody has a gay fantasy now and then." He laughed.

I was still speechless and embarrassed. I wasn't even really sure I was listening to him anymore, I was too embarrassed with what had just happened.

"Well, actually for me, it's more than just now and then."

That got me to listen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, and sat up.

"I was gonna wait to tell you this but...eh, what the hell. I'll tell you now. Let's just say that I don't play for the same team you do."

I looked at him. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"That's what I thought your reaction might be."

"Kyle...I never...you...your GAY?!"

"Yeah...it's not as bad as you think."

"H-how long have you known?"

"Only since sophomore year. So it's not like it's been a really long time or anything."

"Have you told your parents, or anybody else?!"

"Dude, do you honestly think I would tell my parents? Do you have any idea what my mom would do to me if She found out I was gay?"

"Well even you did, it's not like there's anything she can do about it! It's who you are dude! They can't change you!" Why was I ranting so much?

"I know that! But my mom could care less! Her son has to be perfect! He can't be gay, he has to have straight A's, he has to go to law school, become a lawyer like his father, and marry a nice Jewish girl! He has to live the exact same life as his father did, and any sort of change or glitch will ruin her entire life plan for me!"

That was it. He was right. That was really what his mom thought. I knew that. But I still couldn't shut my god damn mouth.

"You didn't get into law school though! So you won't become a lawyer! You won't be like your father! There's one change! One more won't hurt!"

"Yes it will! That already hurt her enough! She's been dreaming of law school for me since I was four! So when I went up to her and said "Mom, I don't wanna go to law school. I don't wanna be a lawyer." She was heart broken. I mean, yeah She's a bitch sometimes, but She's still my mom! It's really hard to watch most of her hopes and dreams get flushed down the toilet and watch the look on her face when I tell her these kind of things!"

He was crying now. Not a lot, but he definitely was. He was trying to hide it. I felt bad. I tried to understand how he felt, but it was hard.

"Dude, I...I didn't know...I just..." I had no idea what to say. He turned around and continued crying.

"I could never go to law school though. But it's not just because I don't wanna be a lawyer. I had to go to college with _you_."

"Why? If it broke your mom's heart that bad then why did you apply?" I asked, walking over to him and putting my hands on his shoulders.

He cried harder.

"Because...I'm in love with you. I had to be at college with you. I need to spend four more years of my life with you."

I backed up a little. I had no idea. He never did or said anything that might suggest he had any form of feelings for me. I understood why he needed to be with me. I felt bad. He'd never had a girlfriend before. I always wondered why, because he was a pretty good looking kid with a decent attitude. What got me the most was that he was in love with _me_. I was his best friend. We've always been best friends and never anything more than that. So where did these feelings come from?

I walked back over to him and did what he wanted, and what I knew I had to do. I held his hand. He looked at our hands linked together, and then at me. His eyes were red and his face was tear stained.

"Do you..._really_ feel this way about me?" I asked nervously.

He looked away and nodded. I sighed. But my heart had currently taken over my brain and was doing all the thinking. So I gently turned his head so he was looking at me, leaned in, and pressed my lips against his. It was awkward at first, but until he started to kiss back, it was nice.

We both broke apart and our eyes met. He put his arms around my neck. I didn't really know how to respond, even though I had more dating experience than he did. So I did what I used to do with Wendy, and put my arms around his waist. It wasn't really that awkward anymore. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. We broke apart again, and he smiled.

"Do you...?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you really have feelings for me, or are you just doing this to be nice?" He asked.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't love you a little bit." I smiled.

"But I didn't think you were gay."

"Well...maybe some things have changed."

We kissed again. It felt right. Really right. Like we should have been doing this since we were in seventh grade.

"What about your speech? Do you think picturing me naked will be able to help you read it?"

I smiled.

"Definitely."

We kissed quickly.

"You know, I think college will be a lot more fun than I thought." He said.

"Your so fucking right."

_Fin_

* * *

**Reviews make my day**


End file.
